An Extra Player
by The Demonic Heiress
Summary: Rose is the sister of Michael and Lincoln. Once she heard about her brothers both being sent to Fox River, she knew she had to do everything in her power to set them free. She transfers to Fox River as a doctor and helps the brothers work from the inside-out to break out.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Rose

Many know the story about Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, but they do not know the story about their sister Rose. A few years after Michael was born, Christina and Aldo were expecting a baby girl. Aldo disappeared before she was born so Christina raised Rose with her two sons. She raised her children until the day she died. Lincoln took on the role of taking care of both Michael and Rose until Rose ran away when she was sixteen. She knew the sacrifices that her brothers were making to take care of her and she didn't want them to sacrifice anymore for her so she took off. She stayed with friends, hopping from place to place. She work two jobs while still going to school just to help pay for her living expenses once she got herself an apartment. Even though she was working constantly, Rose kept her grades up in school and got a full ride college to the University of Illinois where she studied medicine and eventually went on to being a doctor.

She was planning on reuniting with her brothers now that she was finally better off but just when she planned on seeing them again, Lincoln's face was all over the news as the man who had murdered the vice president's brother. Rose knew that her brother had had a shadier past but she knew that he was not capable of murder so she looked closer into and knew that he was innocent. She was coming up with a plan on getting evidence to free Lincoln when she heard the news about a Michael Scofield getting sent to Fox River for a weapon's discharge at a bank. Now she knew that she had to work on the inside in order to find a way to free both of her brothers.

She talked to her boss at the hospital and asked if she could take a sabbatical and work at the state penitentiary to help Dr. Tancredi out. She told him it would only be for a few months, she just wanted to get a feel for what life was like for a doctor at Fox River. She wanted another perspective on things. Her boss didn't understand why she would want to do something like that but he granted it for her. Her first day there just so happened to be the day that Michael was in the infirmary getting his first insulin shot.

It just goes to show, that when family is involved, there is no such thing as going too far to save them.

Prologue- Michael

Michael hadn't seen Rose in over ten years so you can only imagine his surprise when she walked through the door of the infirmary. He had done all of the planning to figure out a way to get Lincoln out of Fox River and Rose was definitely not in the plans. It may have been his sister that walked through that door but how could he know he could trust her. She disappeared on Lincoln and him years ago, leaving nothing but a not say that she no longer wanted to be a bother to them. Everyone in his life had a knack for leaving him, everyone but Lincoln, which was why he was doing this. He needed to figure out if he could trust Rose or not but he wasn't sure how he would be able to test her to find out.

Ten years can really change a person so the Rose that was standing before him might not be the Rose that he had grown to love over their childhood. He hated the idea of testing her but he has too much involved on trying to free Lincoln, the one sibling that did not leave him. She was still his sister though, so if there was a possibility of her being there to help them, then she needed a play. He now had an extra play he would have to account for. This could either help bring the plan all together or it could make the plan unravel.

**Hey Everybody! This is my Prison Break FF and I would really love your guys feedback so I know whether or not I should continue with my story or if I should just give up on it. Please comment, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Preparations

**Michael's POV**

Michael walked around in the holding cell that the police had put him in before they would walk him out to the courtroom. He was already so close to Fox River, all he needed to do now was make sure the judge would accept his request to go to Fox River as well. One of the officers finally came in and led Michael out into the courtroom where Veronica was reviewing over the papers.

The trial began and Michael just sat in his seat listening to Veronica and the other lawyer going at it before the judge started to speak.

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Scofield?" The judge asked him, referring to his plea of no contest.

"I'm sure, Your Honor." He simply stated.

Veronica did he job in trying to reason with Michael in order to get him to rethink the plea but Michael wouldn't have it. He needed to make sure he got sent away to Fox River. The judge called for a recess so she could determine the sentencing. Michael looked out into the audience behind him and saw L.J.'s face. Guilt washed over Michael but he had job to do and nothing was going to stop him.

The guard led him out of the courtroom and returned him to the holding cell until the judge would call him back in. Veronica followed him and asked the guard for a minute to talk to Michael before she left.

Veronica looked at Michael. "What's going through that head of yours Michael? I have known you my whole life and I know that you don't have a violent bone in your body."

"Veronica," Michael started. "You have been good to me my whole life, but you have to let me deal with this."

With that said Veronica left the holding cells area. Michael sat down on one of the benches in the cell and waited for the time to pass before the judge made her decision. The time finally went by and before Michael knew it, he was in front of the judge again. She told him that the closed Level one facility was Fox River and she was allowing him to go there since he had requested somewhere close. She told him his sentence would be for five years but he could try for parole in half that time.

Michael was no longer listening to the judge. After she said that he would be going to Fox River, he knew that he was one step closer.

**Rose's POV**

Rose sat down at the desk she had in the study room in her apartment. She looked over the papers she had set up on top of the desk. Papers that were filled with the Lincoln Burrows case files. She banged her fist against the desk and threw the papers at her wall.

"Damn it, Michael!" Rose cursed. She stood up from the desk chair and walked over to the wall that had most of the papers and files on her brother, Lincoln's case. "This wasn't [part of the plan!"

Rose and spent most of the past few months trying to come up with evidence on freeing Lincoln and now she had to worry about her other brother being stuck in prison. With a deep breath, Rose regained her focus. She knew Lincoln was innocent. There was just something about her case that didn't sit right with Rose. Whoever had framed Lincoln seemed to have all of the right people in all of the right places. However, with Michael's case, there was nothing that said he didn't do it. She could look for a way to try and free Lincoln but with Michael it was going to be a whole other story.

Rose walked over to where the corner of one wall met the other. She had pinned up Michael's case file and decided to look it over to see if there was anything that she possible could have missed. The report said the he had two weapons but only one was discharged. No one in the bank was injured in anyway but he had discharged his weapon up at the ceiling which is what gave the judge reason to believe that he should be sent to Fox River.

It was all starting to make sense now. Michael was never a violent person so he chose the one thing that he could think of that would allow him to get into a maximum security prison without actually hurting anyone. Michael was trying to find a way to free Linc just like Rose was. Maybe that was the key to getting Lincoln out. Rose had been trying for months to find evidence that Lincoln was innocent but she was coming up short handed so maybe what she really needed to do was a find a way from the inside-out rather than the outside-in.

Rose stood there for a moment, just letting her thoughts wonder. She had no idea what she was going to do now. There was no way she would be able to get on the inside. It's not like she could just pose as an inmate in an all men's facility. She would found out the second she walked into the place. She couldn't just visit her brothers either. She hadn't seen them in years so it's not like they would actually talk to her, plus that would only get her limited access to the prison and she would be watched by the guards at all times.

She let out a long sigh and walked over the window on the other side of the room. She looked at the reflection that was looking back at her. The girl had long, wavy, brown hair with blue, green eyes like her brothers. The girl looking back at her however though, looked tired with bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept since she heard about Michael's sentencing and now it was starting to take its toll on her body. She looked down at the nightlife of Chicago starting to come to life. The city was all lite up with people down below on their way to bars and clubs to have a good time.

Rose's mind started thinking about other things and that's when an idea finally hit her. It was perfect, she hoped. She had a friend that used to work with her at the hospital but was now working at Fox River. Rose hadn't seen her friend in a few weeks, since the last time that they had had coffee together on their monthly coffee run. Rose reached for her cell phone in her back jeans pocket and dialed her friend's number. At first she was nervous that her friend would answer but finally on the fourth ring she picked up.

"Rose?" The girl on the other end answered.

"Hey Sara. Sorry it's a little late. How have you been?" Rose asked into the phone.

"I've been good. Just going through the usually. How about yourself? I haven't heard from you in a while." Sara said.

"I know I'm sorry about that. I've just been going through some things lately." Rose sighed. "Listen Sara, the reason I called is because I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what's the favor?" Sara responded.

"I remember you asking me before and I turned it down, but do you still need an extra hand at Fox River?"

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is the first story for Prison break that I have written and I would love your feedback to decide whether or not I should continue with this story or just give up on it. And if you do think that I should give up on it, say it in a nice way. Being rude about it is just hurtful.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: On the Inside

Michael POV

Michael got dressed in his prison blues and sat down at the next free chair. One of the Correctional Officers gave him a pen and a clipboard and told he had some paperwork to do. Michael filled out the paper and then stood up and walked over to the officer who was collecting them. After a little baffle with the CO he handed the clipboard to, Michael made his way to the next CO that would take him to his cell once the other cons were ready. He walked through the area of General Population and into his cell. The metal door shut behind him and he listened to the chatter of the other inmates around him.

Michael looked around and watched as much as the barred off door would allow him. The other inmates already had a system going for them. Some were boxing in their cells while others were simply reading. He looked across the way and saw two guys in the cells next to each other handing off something.

Some inmates who had just come from outside Michael guessed, due to their jackets and hats, started to walk back into gen pop with a CO at the front and end of the line. Michael stood there and watched them with curiosity; when all of a sudden, one of the inmates ran up to another one and stabbed him before running away. The scene shocked Michael, his eyes growing slightly wider. He watched as COs ran up to the wounded man. Blood was oozing out of the slice on the man's stomach and all Michael could do was watch in horror.

The noise level rose as the other inmates started to look out of their cells to see what had happened. They yelled and hollered at the Cos. Some inmates were even laughing.

"Welcome to priskyland, Fish." Michael's cellmate said to him before he jumped back onto the top bunk.

Michael swallowed hard as he continued to watch the scene below. What had he gotten himself into?

Rose's POV

Rose parked her charcoal gray Jeep Grand Cherokee in the Fox River staff parking lot. She turned the vehicle off and stepped outside to greet a waiting Sara.

"Hey Sara." Rose smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Rose." Sara smiled back. She looked behind her at the prison and then back at Rose. "Are you sure about this? It's nothing like Chicago general."

Rose looked up at the prison and analyzed what she could see. "That's what I am counting on."

Sara nodded. "Then let's get you all settled in. "

Rose walked beside Sara as Sara led the way towards the penitentiary. "Warden Pope needs to talk to you for a little bit. Just like an orientation kind of. Once he's done talking to you, one of the officers will probably show you the way to the infirmary and then I can get you situated there." Sara told her.

"Sounds good. And Sara thanks again for doing this for me."

Sara shrugged it off. "I've known you since med school Rose. We're friends. Plus, you were the only one who tried to stick up for me and you helped me get back up on my feet after that whole incident awhile back."

"You would have done the same for me. Besides, what are friends for?" Rose smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"We should have tried to stay in touch more than just once a month at coffee." Sara said with a small laugh. "But I guess we'll be seeing each other every day at work now."

"Just like old times." Rose smiled. "You're going to be sick of me by the end of the week though."

"We'll see about that." Sara stopped just outside of the Warden's office. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thanks." Rose walked into the office and smiled at the lady behind the desk. "Hello, I'm Rose Burfield. I have a meeting with Henry Pope."

"Oh, Ms. Burfield." The lady smiled. "Yes, he's expecting you. Go right in dear."

Rose nodded and then walked into the office and saw the man that must have been Henry Pope. "Hello sir."

"Rose, it's nice to finally meet you." Henry stuck out his hand and Rose gave it a shake. "

"It's nice to meet you as well." Rose sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

"First things first Rose. Don't fall in love with an inmate. You are one of the very few women we have her so you will more than likely get quite a bit of flirtation, but remember, these men are cons" The older man said to her.

"I'm here to do a job and nothing more." Rose reassured him.

"Good." Pope sat down in his own chair and looked through some papers. "Sara gave you a very good reference so I'm sure that you will be a great addition to our team."

Rose nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Since you are just starting out here I will have a CO escort you from place to place except for when you are in the infirmary. Sara can watch you there and I assume you wouldn't really want much of an audience. This can be a very scary job but we are happy that you have chosen to join us."

"I'm definitely very happy to be here." Rose smiled as she began to think about how she was going to get to Michael. She needed to find a way to get him to the infirmary. But how was the question.

"Alright then. We are all set here." Henry stood up from his chair and opened up the door to talk to the CO outside. "Make sure that Ms. Burfield gets the infirmary safely." He then turned and looked back at Rose. "If you have any questions, my door is always open and I'm sure Sara will help you out as well."

"Thank you Henry." Rose stood up as well and let the CO lead the way to the infirmary.


End file.
